Family Trees
I decided to put a few Family Trees by Nintendogamemaster here. The Uno Family '''has roots in both America and England, with at least the last two generations born British. The Uno family has a history of being hostile towards the Kids Next Door; having produced four major enemies of the worldwide organization. And at the same time giving the Kids Next Door two of its most influential members, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 1. '''Uno Family The Uno Family '''has roots in both America and England, with at least the last two generations born British. The Uno family has a history of being hostile towards the Kids Next Door; having produced four major enemies of the worldwide organization. And at the same time giving the Kids Next Door two of its most influential members, Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 1. Two member sof the family broke off to become the Utonium family, including Professor Utonium, creator and father of the Powerpuff girls. History '''The Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill and their mother lived in America and repeatedly fought against the Kids Next Door, as well as prohibit anyone from tasting their delicious birthday cake. And when the KND sent an operative(Numbuh Nineteenth Century, who was a "Century Baby" or a child born at the beginning of every century, an immortal child, though he would be decommissioned nonetheless), inside their house to steal the cake recipe, they had rigged a trap to take out all of the operatives present. This would be known as the Alamode. All agents were thawed out eventually but were now well over 13 and as a rule had to be decommissioned, including Numbuh Nineteenth century, his immortality being a KND secret). In their adults years, at least one of the triplets would have a son who became Grandfather, the greatest evil of his time, forcing all children to work in his tapioca factories. He went on to have four sons, Monty, Benedict, Dominic and Eugene, Grandfather for a time ruled supreme in England through the use of a strange ability to transform anyone he touched into zombielike elderlies capable of, like father, infecting anyone with a single touch. Grandfather was a member of the Black Hat organization and also may have based his moniker on Ingsoc's Big Brother persona. His abiltiies allowed him to rule England and even defeat several national superheroes. Monty, Grandfather's oldest son, discovered the Book of KND, an artifact left behind by the KND before they were largely destroyed by the Triplets and Grandfather. Monty led a rebellion against his father and defeated him, ushering in a new age of the Kids Next Door. Dominic and Eugene changed their name to Utonium to prevent association with the Supervillain Grandfather. Benedict went the opposite direction and took the nickname "Father", becoming a Supervillain after somehow gaining Pyrokinetic abilities as well as some shapeshifting, while Monty stayed in England where he had found a wife, who would give birth to their son, Nigel Uno. Dominic Utonium, now living in America, had little interest in Science until the time travelling villain Mojo Jojo , attempted to kill him and he was rescued by his future daughters, the Powerpuff Girls. Dominic began to study science, eventually he took a trip to Japan on a pilgrimage of sorts to discover more about his own ancestry, specifically a Prince who's name was lost to the ravages of time but some records give the name "Jakku". Dominic's brother Benedict made this trip possible, having relatives there loyal to him, which would come to include "The Interesting Children from Beneath the Mountain, which would serve as enemies to the KND. Utonium visited the site where the Prince is said to have slain the demon Aku and discovered a strange Black Substance which he took samples of. Upon returning to his home in Townsville, California, Professor Utonium mixed the chemical with the Mutant Gene, creating what he dubbed "Chemical X". Professor Utonium realized that Townsville had a Supervillain problem. it was inconveniently placed near Monster Island and there were no native superheroes. Utonium set out to remedy this. The result was the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium were superpowered children. Despite a rocky start in which they destroyed Townsville in a game of tag and were tricked into aiding Mojo Jojo in his schemes, the three were accepted as Superheroes. There are some records of what could be considered ancestors to the Powerpuff Girls such as three prehistoric figures, three that operated coal based machinery, and a girl which indirectly caused the death of a Magician, but these are likely ancestors through the Uno family. As the Powerpuff Girls grew older, they each chose to go in separate directions. They had effectively been "born" with five year old bodies and so did not age for some time until they're physical age and actual age were closer to each other. When that happened, the three had different ideas of where to take their lives. The Powerpuff girls had met Dexter Milo Cavenaugh by this point. Blossom and Dexter began dating, following an incident in which Mandark had kidnapped Blossom. Dexter's family included his late sister Dee Dee, killed in a tragic battle between Dexter and Mandark, and his mother and father. His father of which is believed to be the cousin to Utonium's college roommate Dick Hardly. The other girls have thus far only had brief relationships. Bubbles, and for that matter all the Girls, had a crush on the Rowdyruff Boys when all six were teenagers but it never amounted to anything more. Buttercup had an instance where she was thought dead after a battle with Mojo Jojo, suffered amnesia and resumed a relationship with Ace of the Gangrene Gang. This was only temporary until she regained her memories. The Uno family moved to the United States as well within a few years. Monty Uno, who had amazing foresight as the newly crowned "Numbuh Zero" secured several precautions before submitting to being decommissioned, including the building of the Sector V Treehouse over the Uno home. He also forged documents suggesting that in his own altered memories, it was a family home, preventing his own decommissioned self from wanting to leave. From this point on, as if to make up for the creation of evil, most members of the Uno family would perform heroic traits. Benedict's own children were members of KND in the form of Sector Z, and efficient members, possibly the KND members best in Combat. However, they kept their family a secret. When Benedict discovered their activities, he forced them into a Delightfulization chamber, when something went wrong and they became permanently "delightfulized". Not even they remembered their own identities. Only one member is unknown. The rest are Bruce, David, Lenny and Constance. Sector Z was deemed missing and fell into legend. Nigel Uno became a member of the KND, specifically Numbuh 1, leader of Sector V within his own treehouse location. His team includes Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan Jr, the son of now famous Castaway Hogarth Gilligan(Numbuh 2), who was the first mate of the SS Minnow and was stranded on an island along with several others. Kuki Sanban(Numbuh 3). Wallaby Beatles(Numbuh 4), and Abigail Lincoln(Numbuh 5). Nigel's cousin, the daughter of Eugene Utonium, is also a member of KND as Numbuh 10. Sector V's main rival was the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. and Benedict in his identity of "Father". Nigel eventually discovered his familial connection to Numbuh Zero, Father, Grandfather and the identities of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane as Sector Z, who he would end up causing the death of in a final battle that resulted in the Children falling to their deaths. Numbuh One was made aware of the Galactic KND and joined the, though he was seen launching a GKND assault on Earth. Several Possible futures have been glimpsed by members of the KND, but it is debatable if these will come to pass. Nigel Uno's exgirlfriend Lizzie Divine, was discovered to be an alien, and was last seen working against him. In a simulation, Nigel Uno's son was named Shirley "Veego" Uno, or Numbuh 1,600 Glimmer/Sunburst Family Equestria is an alternate reality, formerly located on Earth, when it was known as the land of the Houyhnhnm before it was transported to another plane. The subject of this particularly family tree is a group of magical prodigies. The first Generation consists of Stellar Flare and Sunspot, the parents of Sunburst and possibly Sunset Shimmer. Shimmer's ambiguous role is a point of debate to be discussed later, but for now we will focus on Sunburst. Sunburst was childhood friends with Starlight Glimmer, another childhood prodigy. For those unaware, when Equines reach a point in their life, they often experience an event leading them to discover their main talent, resulting in the appearance of a tattoo-like Cutie Mark . In Sunburst's case this was magic and when this was discovered, Sunburst was sent to Celestia's School for gifted Unicorns and his family moved to allow this. Starlight was saddened by this absence and initially trained in magic to attend as well, but entered Celestia's school a few years too late. Starlight gradually developed a Cultlike way of thinking(sometimes compared to Communism), finding an isolationist village and discovering a way to remove Cutie Marks, which also warped the mind of the pony this was performed on. While this was initially done willingly, the unexpected arrival of the Wielders of the Elements of Harmony, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity,Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy, who was already expressing an interest in joining the cult, did so under the pretesne of acting as a spy, discovering and later exposing that Starlight was faking having had her cutie mark removed. Starlight fled and was able to avoid capture despite a long chase. Starlight spent sometime spying on the Elements of Harmony and eventually discovered a spell capable of brief Time Travel, powered by a stone table known as the Cutie Mark that was located in princess Twilight Sparkle's castle. Starlight used the spell and transported herself, Twilight and the Dragon Spike to the past, and then the present, creating several alternate realities and dark futures before Twilight was able to convince Starlight to stop and willingly go back to the present. Starlight officially became Twilight's student, this was easily done since she was not a well known criminal outside of the Elements of Harmony and the Princesses. She was also forgiven by her village since most of the Cult members had joined willingly before later regretting their choice. Starlight's first mission corresponded with the birth of Equestria's first natural Alicorn(Celestia and Luna predate the founding of Equestria, while Cadence and Twilight were not born Alicorns but became ones later). Her first mission was reconnecting with Sunburst, who had moved to study the newly returned Crystal Empire. He had fallen into a state of near poverty, as his talent for magic extended only to knowledge and not casting or performing. This knowledge helped resolve a crisis that emerged from a powerful storm caused by the newborn Alicorn. He became a Magical advisor as a result. Sunburst and Starlight eventually married, despite Starlight having dated amateur magician Trixie Lulamoon. They sired a daughter, Luster Dawn, who became Twilight Sparkle's third Personal student after Sunset Shimmer and her mother Starlight. Sunset Shimmer's role in less clear. She by her own admission does not remember her past and even asked Princess Twilight Sparkle to look into it(Equestria Girls Holiday Special), but her relationship with Sunburst is the most likely theory. It is speculated that Sunset and Sunburst are twin siblings, with Sunset being born with the ability to perform magic, which would have belonged to Sunburst had he been a lonely child. Sunset became Celestia's Personal Student and was in many ways adopted by Celestia. Category:Characters